Not Alone
by Reacel
Summary: What Happens When You Are Beaten? You Fight Back. What Happens When You Are Insulted? You Defend Your Dignity. What Happens When You Are Alone Without Your Friends? You Find Them. Maybe All Hope Isn't Lost. After All, There's Always Light At The End Of The Tunnel.
1. The Rescue

" Come on pups! It's time to wake up" I called out. Marshall groaned, picked up his pillow, and used it to cover his ears. He almost got back to sleep before I walked over to his pup house and pulled

the pillow off of his head. "Hey!" Marshall yelled as he got up and laughed. As marshall walked out of his pup house, his color sounded. "Paw Patrol to the lookout!" came Ryder's voice over the speaker.

"But i just got up and i want my breakfast!" Marshall groaned as he and the other pups took off to the elevator, all but Marshall laughing.

As they arrived on the top floor, Ryder tried to start talking but was cut off by Marshall's voice. "Can somebody help me?" Marshall asked. The pups looked over to see Marshall was stuck in his

uniform, with his head in the wrong hole. I rolled my eyes at Marshall before walking over to him and touching his uniform, causing it to unravel itself and fall into the right place. Everyone laughed, as

Ryder finally started talking. "Pups, Mayer Goodway has lost Chickaletta." said Ryder. "Again" muttered Marshall. Ryder looked at Marshall. "Sorry" said Marshall. "Chase, I need your mega phone and

net, incase Chickaletta is in trouble." "Chase is on the case!" I barked. "Marshall, I need your fire truck and ladder in case chickaletta is some place high up. " Im fired up" came Marshall's response. "Paw

Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said.

They slid down the slide and jumped into their vehicles. Through their pups collars came Ryder's voice. "Chase, search the city. Marshall you've got the beach, and I'll look everywhere else." "Got It

Ryder!" We both responded. Chase and Marshall took off.

I headed towards the city with my siren going. He first stopped off by city hall and looked around for any sings of chickaletta. I walked around city hall for a while looking for any signs of her. Unable to find

anything, i headed back to the entrance and wandered down the street quit a ways. I saw a trail of foot prints heading down the side walk. I bent down and

followed the tracks as far as they went before they started to fade away. I had been taken to the beach. I saw Marshall walking along the shore of the water looking up and down the beach. "Marshall!" I

called. Marshall turned around. "Hey Chase!" Marshall said. "Any sign of Chickaletta?" I asked eagerly. Marshall looked down. "No." he said sadly. "Wait!" I said. "There she is!" He turned around and saw

what i saw. Chickaletta was on top of the largest sky scraper in adventure bay, which happened to be located just next to the beach. "Why am i not surprised" Marshall groaned. "Marshall, can you get

your ladder while i call Ryder?" I asked. "Sure thing" Marshall replied. I called Ryder on my pup pad. "Ryder! Chickaletta is on top of the sky scraper by the beach." I said. "I'm on my way Chase" He

replied. As i hung up on my collar, i walked over to Marshall, who had just extended his ladder up there. As he began climbing up Ryder arrived. "Hi pups!" he said. "Hi Ryder" I said. Ryder and I watched

Marshall climb up his ladder, but halfway up Marshall slipped and fell. He hit the ground pretty hard. Ryder and I rushed over to him. "Are you okay Marshall?" I asked. "Yah, but i think i broke my paw".

"Chase, can you go get Chickaletta?" Ryder asked me. "Sure thing Ryder, Sir" i said. I rushed over to the ladder and began climbing, being careful not to slip and fall like Marshall had. Once i got to the

top, i saw Chickaletta near the edge of the building. I could tell Ryder and Marshall were watching me now, so I ran over to Chickaletta. I probably should've went a little slower., because Chickaletta was

scared and she jumped off. I fired my net right before she hit the ground and pulled her back up. Once I brought her back down Ryder started scratching me behind my ears. "Chase, can you take

Marshall back to the lookout in your police cruiser? I'll tell Skye to bring Rocky in her copter to come get the fire truck." "Sure thing Ryder, Sir" I said. "See You Back At The Lookout" He said and then left.

As I drove Marshall back to the lookout, i asked him the question that had been on my mind. "Marshall, when we were at the beach, did you feel like someone was watching you?" I questioned.

"Yah, I was thinking the same thing" he said. "Well, it was probably nothing" I said. "Yah" I replied. Probably Nothing.


	2. The Search

1Chase and Marshall could not shake the feeling that they were being followed. Missions came and were completed over the course of the week, and Marshall's paw healed itself. Everything seemed to go

back to normal… until the day came. It was a bright sunny day, and surprisingly enough, there were no missions that day. Chase and Marshall had decided to go to the park for the day. As they walked

towards the park, chase started a discussion with Marshall.

 **Discussion Between Chase And Marshall:**

Chase: Marshall, have you noticed anything strange?

Marshall: Yah. Just this morning I was walking around and I swear i could hear breathing next to me.

Chase: I've been noticing the same thing.

Marshall: And some times I'm walking along and I see bushed rustle around.

Chase: Hmm. Do you think someone has been following us?

Marshall: I don't know, but what i do know is that i want to go to the park!

Chase: Me too! Lets go!

 **End Of Discussion**

They arrived at the park soon after, and chose to forget the idea of someone following them around. After a couple hours of playing both of them were drenched in pools of sweat. They sat down to take

a rest, but as they sat down, a rustle in the leaves was heard and a pup stepped out of the bushes.

 **Flashback**

Chase and Marshall had just been adopted by Ryder, and were being taken to the pup park to play with the other dogs. A dog had approached them. He was a humungous wolf mix. Everyday he bullied

Chase and Marshall. He scratched them, kicked them, and jumped on them. One day things got out of hand. I arrived at the dog park that day hoping things would go well. Boy was I wrong. Once again

the dog named Maximum walked up to me and Marshall and started bullying us. Marshall decided to stand up for himself. "Why are you picking on us!" Marshall screamed. "Because your runts." he said

back. Marshall ran up to him, and bit his leg. This was a big mistake. The dog threw Marshall off of him. I ran in to help Marshall fight the dog, but he could still defeat us. Finally he caught me, and then a

intense fire exploded in my chest as i blacked out. Ryder had seen what had happened and ran over to me. Maximum had left, but still I was hurt badly. Ryder picked me up in his arm and carried me

back to the lookout. There, Katy treated my wounds. I had broken 6 ribs and one paw. Marshall had only broken a leg. When I woke up, I was in my bed. We had never seen Maximum again since then.

 **End Of Flashback**

"Maximus" Marshall and I said. He laughed a dark and evil laugh. "You said I'd never make it out of the pound. You said I'd never exact my revenge on you. Well you were wrong. I'll show the whole world

how wrong they were to shut me out." He lunged forward. Marshall jumped out of the way, but I wasn't so lucky. He was aiming for me. His teeth sank into my leg and I could feel the slow trickle of blood

flow down my leg. Next he dove at Marshall. I dove in front of him causing myself to take a good beating to the chest. "Chase!" Marshall rushed to my aid as I got back up. Maximus lunged at me, trying to

finish me off. His teeth dove into my arm and chest. Searing pain shot through my body. Barely able to stay conscious, I heard the voice of Ryder. I saw Maximus flee. The last thing I remember before I

blacked out, was Ryder picking me and Marshall up, and taking us home. When I woke up, I instantly felt waves of pain go through me. I screamed and thrashed around, but Ryder's hands held me

down. "Shhh Chase. Its Ryder". That soothed the pain enough that it was bearable. I was laying down in Katy's Clinic, Marshal was sitting in the chair next to the table I was sitting on. "Hi Chase!" he said,

with his usual grin painting his face. I tried to talk but couldn't get anything out. "Marshall, how did this happen?" "Well, Chase and I were at the pup park taking a break, when the old dog from the pup

park came out of a bush and attacked us. He bit Chase, and then lunged for me. He would have killed me, because he lunged at my head, but Chase jumped in front of him and took a beating. And that's

when you arrived. "I wonder how he escaped from the pound after what he did. I would think they would keep him under tight surveilance." Finally I could get something out of my mouth. "Ryder, how long

untill I can walk again?" Katie replied instead "You can start walking around in a week, or I can give you crutches today. "I'll take the crutches" I said. In about an hour, I had learned how to walk with the

crutches. The second I got back to the lookout, the other pups crowded me. "Were gonna get that dog!" said Rocky. "Hell be sorry!" Zuma said. "He'll go back to the pound!" Skye shouted. "Im hungry."

came Rubbles voice from behind everyone. They all laughed. "I think It's time you pups eat and get to bed" Ryder said. After they had all gotten into bed, two pups remained awake. Marshall and Chase.

"Marshall walked over to Chase's dog house.

 **Discussion Between Marshall And Chase**

Marshall: Were gonna get that guy!

Chase: I know. And it looks like the other pups are gonna help us out!

Marshall: Yah, it's nice to know they're there for us.

Chase: Yah you're right.

Marshall: Thanks for saving me back at the park.

Chase: No problem.

Marshall: See you in the morning.

Chase: You to.

 **End Of Discussion**

The next morning Ryder called all the pups up to the lookout. "Pups! We have a very important mission today. We need to track down the dog that attacked Chase and Marshall, and get him to the pound.

Rock and Skye, you two search the beach. "Green means go!" "Let's take to the sky!" Rubble, Zuma, and I will search the forest. "Rubble on the double!" "Let's dive in!" Chase and Marshall, you two

search the city. "Chase is on the case!" "Im fired up!" Marshall and I headed over to the city to look for Maximus.


	3. The Plan

Marshall and I set off in the direction of city hall. "Chase, do you think we'll find him?" Marshall asked me. "I don't know, but I do know that the other pups had better not get hurt or injured because of us.

"I know. We shouldn't have dragged them into this." At that moment, their collars rang. "Ryder here, Rocky and Skye found Maximum!" Ryder said. "On our way, Ryder sir!" Chase responded. Marshall and

I hopped into our vehicles, and started driving through the city. Looking around, I saw the happy people of adventure bay walking around and going about there everyday lives. I could tell my day was not

gonna go as well. As we arrived at the beach, Rocky ran over to us. "Chase! Marshall! He has Skye." Rocky said in a worried tone. Marshall and I sprinted towards the smell that I had picked up. On the

far end of the beach. Maximum was preparing to maul Skye. "Oh boy" I said to myself. I could tell Marshall was scared, but I ran forward to protect Skye. He got one good bite in on her leg, before I sank

my teeth into his flesh. Tasting blood, I let go. He charged with full speed. I jumped out of the way, but he caught my left paw. He pulled me towards him and almost beat me to death. Out of the corner of

my eye, I saw Marshall drag Skye away from the fight, and then bite and scratch Maximum everywhere. We both got to our feet, side by side with Maximum across from us. Finally after what seemed like

forever, he made his move. His claw dug deep into Marshall's skin, causing blood to fly everywhere. Marshall nearly passed out. The rest of the Paw Patrol had now arrived and joined the fight. Rocky

tried to defend us, but was thrown aside, breaking his paw. Rubble cowered in fear next to Zuma. Skye had gotten back up and walked over to the res of the Paw Patrol, who were sitting back at the

vehicles. Ryder stood by Marshall and I, the only pups left still standing. Maximum made his move. He drove his teeth into Ryder's arm, causing Ryder to back away from the fight, clutching his arm.

"Get out! Now!" I yelled to the rest of the Paw Patrol. Ryder started to protest but I gave him a look that said that I meant it. The rest of the Paw Patrol got back in there vehicles, and drove away from the

scene of the crime. Now it was just me and Marshall. Maximum dove at Marshall, but Marshall dodged the dive, sending Maximum into the water. He emerged soaking wet with an intense fire burning in

his eyes. Once more, he lunged at Marshall snapping his leg and breaking one of his ribs. Desperate, I took one final shot at it. My teeth hit him pretty hard, as he stumbled back, bit my arm, and then fled

the beach. Marshall was hurt bad. His left leg was broken, two of his paws had snapped, and he had a couple broken ribs. I looked down at my self and found that I was in worse condition than he was.

"Marshall." I said in a weak voice. "We're gonna have to call Ryder to come get us. I don't have the strength to operate my vehicle." "Me neither" he said. I saw him pass out from the pain, and I was about

to do the same, but i knew that if I past out we were both gonna be swept away by the sea, or Maximum would finish us off. I managed to get a call out to Ryder. Then everything started to go dark. When

I awoke I was in a hospital bed with Marshall next to me. Doctors were running back and forth operating machines and talking to patients. I shook Marshall awake. He groaned and then sat up. Across

from us a doctor saw us sitting up and walked over to us. "How are you feeling" he asked. "Like I just got mauled by a bear" came Marshall's reply. "Can we see Ryder?" I asked him. He walked through a

door, and came back to the room with Ryder, Rocky, and Skye following him. Skye and Rocky hopped onto the bed. Rocky's paw was in a cast, as was Ryder's arm. Ryder started by saying "How are you

two doing?" "Fine." we both replied. "Where are Zuma, and Rubble?" Marshall asked. "They wanted to watch the new Apollo The Super Dog show" he replied. The day went on. Doctors ran to and from,

Patients came and went, and we both started to recover. After about a week of complete and utter boredom, the doctor told us that if we felt up to it, we could go back to the lookout. Marshall put on his

usual smile and immediately said yes. That day, Ryder came to pick us up in his ATV. We sat in the side car as we watched the people of adventure bay. I wondered where Maximum had gone to hide.

"Ryder, what happened once you came and got us?" I asked. "Well, i tried to bring you to Katie's Clinic, but your wounds were to severe for her to do anything about. Then, we brought everyone to the

hospital. Skye and Rocky had to have a cast put on. Then, everything was different. We had a week with no rescues. No one called for help. It was strange. That was when we got the call that you had

woken up." "Did you see any signs of Maximum" Marshall asked him. "Actually, he seemed to just dissapear. No one could find him anywhere. The police even got involved." The rest of the ride, everyone

stayed quiet. When we got back to the lookout, we limped through the door, and were greeted by the rest of the pups. Marshall and I fell asleep on the couch, and woke up again the next day. Everything

seemed to have gone back to normal for a while. But something was happening. Something that no one would have seen coming.


	4. The Fire

Deep inside a cave on the outskirts of adventure bay, Maximus stood, weak and injured, barely alive. However, he refused to quit, he had made a deal with himself. Chase and Marshall would die. No

matter what happened to him. He had been watching them for the past couple of days. Chase and Marshall had both had severe injuries, which was perfect for what he was planning. The lookout would

go up in flames the next day. He laughed to himself deeply before exiting the cave and wandering through the forest. Meanwhile, in the lookout Marshall was playing outside with Rocky. "Hey, Rocky, are

you getting bored?" Marshall asked. "Yah, kinda. You wanna go get Chase?" Rocky replied. "Great idea!" Marshall exclaimed as he ran through the doors to the lookout. He found Chase asleep next to

Ryder. "Great! Now how are we gonna get him up without waking up Ryder?" Rocky said. "Hmmm. I have an idea." Marshall replied with a grin on his face. "Go get your pup pack Rocky." When Rocky

came back he realized that Chase's position was changed. Now he was sitting inside Ryder's arms. "Great. Now what are we gonna do" Marshall asked. "I could try grabbing him with my pincer." Rocky

said. "That might work." Marshall replied. Carefully, Rocky picked Chase up out of Ryder's arms by his collar. They actually managed to get the shepherd outside of the lookout before he woke up. "Hey!

what's going on?" Chase asked. "We dragged you outside by your collar while you were sleeping." Marshall replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Gee, thanks!" Chase said in a

sarcastic tone while rubbing his neck. "Why'd you drag me out here Marshall?" Chase asked. "Wanna play?" Marshall responded with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Chase laughed.

"Sure Marshall" Chase said. "What are we playing?" "We could throw a frisbee in a circle." Marshall suggested. "Works for me." Rocky and Chase said. They each got into a corner and started playing.

Chase to Marshall, Marshall To Rocky, Rocky to Chase, Chase to Marshall. "Hey watch this guys!" Marshall said. He threw the frisbee through the air trying to do a 360 and then catch it. Instead, he

landed on his broken leg with a frisbee in his face. "Ow" Came Marshall's voice from underneath the frisbee. Rocky and Chase started laughing. "You wanna play hide and seek?" Chase asked. "Sure"

Rocky and Marshall said. It was Rocky's turn to seek first. Marshall and Chase made a mad dash for a hiding place. Marshall ended up in the branches of a tree. Chase ended up inside the lookout,

behind the pup pup boogie machine. Rocky wondered around the lookout for a while, before finding the black and white dalmatian through the leaves. "I see you Marshall!" he called up into the tree.

Marshall dropped down. "My black spots don't exactly help me blend in." he said. "Yah… well now we have to go find Chase!" Rocky exclaimed. "Let's go!" Marshall said. The two searched all around

the outside of the lookout, but he was nowhere to be found. "Well, I guess well have to search the inside of the lookout now." Marshall said. The two made their way through the front doors of the lookout.

Inside they couldn't find Chase anywhere on the first floor, so they headed up to the seconds floor. They looked around for a while, but couldn't find him anywhere. "I'm bored." Marshall said. "Let's play

pup pup boogie." As he walked over to the machine he remembered the one spot they hadn't looked in. "Wait a minute…" Marshall said as he looked behind the pup pup boogie machine to be met with

the eyes of Chase. "Took you long enough!" Chase said while laughing. "Well hardy harr harr" Marshall said. This set Rocky off, and he started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe any longer. As all of

the pups cooled down, Chase was the first one to speak. "Wanna play some pup pup boogie?" he asked. "Sure" chorused the other pups. They started playing a tournament to see who won the most

out of 10. Rocky started crushing everybody. In fact the only one who could've beat him would have had to be Skye. Marshall and Chase were having a match. Chase was losing to Marshall, until the tail

spin came up. Marshall said to Chase "Hah! Now my secret weapon is ready!" They both started spinning. Chase nailed the move, however Marshall wasn't so lucky. He spun out of control, crashing into

Rocky at full force causing both of them to start spinning. Chase won the game with the extra points he got. He pumped his paw in the air. When he turned around however, Rocky crashed into him. Now,

all of the pups were spinning out of control, like it was a game of pinball. When they finally stopped spinning, they each were to dizzy to walk for a while. After a while, Skye came up to tell them it

was time for their dinner, and then they had better get to bed. Chase was lost in thought, just staring at Skye. When she left, Marshall had to smack him on the head to get him to come back to earth.

"You can flirt later Lover boy! Were hungry" Marshall said with a goofy grin on his face. Both he and Rocky cracked up. "Shut up!" Chase said with a grin on his face. The pups had macaroni for dinner.

Everest was invited over for dinner, and she sat by Skye. Chase and Marshall sat across from them. Rocky had a hard time pulling them back to earth. After dinner, all the pups fell asleep.

The day had been perfect for Chase, Marshall, and Rocky, but tomorrow was not going to be the same. Maximum snuck over to the top of the lookout in the cover of night. He placed a lightning rod

on top of it, and then left. A huge storm followed, with thunder and lightning. The pups were all sleeping on the bottom floor with Ryder. Even Everest had to stay because of the sudden storm. When a big

bolt of lightning struck the rod, the lookout caught fire. Marshall was the first one to notice. When he woke up, he smelled something burning. Turning around he saw that the lookout was on fire.

He instantly screamed "FIRE!". The rest of the pups were up in a flash. Skye had tripped and fallen on her way to the door and she sprained her ankle. Chase and Marshall had to carry her out of the

lookout. However, before they could get her out, the lookout started to collapse. Chase picked up Skye, and threw her out the door of the lookout, as the whole building fell down on him and Marshall.

From outside the building, the Paw Patrol watched the lookouts remains crumble to the ground. Rocky's started up Marshall's fire engine, and got his pup pack from inside. As he continued to spray the

lookout the fire started to die down. "What are we gonna do Wyder?" Zuma asked. "Well, I'm gonna go see if they're in there. Rocky, wanna come?" Ryder asked. "Sure, Ryder!" He and Marshall walked

through the wreckage, the whole time, thinking that Chase and Marshall had died. Finally they came across the pup pup boogie machine. Looking under the hollow space of the machine, sat Marshall.

He was conscious somehow, but seemed to be a little dizzy. "Where's Chase" Rocky asked Marshall. "I don't know. After we threw Skye out we ran towards the machine. We were'nt gonna make it, so

he pushed me under and then the building collapsed." Marshall explained. They searched the wreckage for an hour before coming to the body of the Shepherd. Marshall immediately grabbed his medical

pup pack and took an X-ray of Chase. "Well he didn't break anything new, but his rib has re-broken. He must have made it into the elevator when the lookout collapsed, and then tried to find the exit when

the fire was put out." Marshall said to Ryder. At that moment, the shepherd began to stir, as he sat up, he clutched his chest with his hand. "What's going on?" Chase asked. "Umm we just survived a

humungous fire" Marshall pointed out. "Gee thanks for summing that up" Chase said in a sarcastic tone. As the pups exited the lookout, a big cheer went up. It seemed that the whole of adventure bay

had come over to the lookout. After the pups all searched the wreckage for any remains they could keep. They didn't find much, but what they did find was a lightning rod. "Ryder! You might wanna come

see this!" Chase called to Ryder. Ryder and Marshall walked over. Ryder examined us. "This fire was meant to happen. And I can guess who attached this to the top of the lookout." Ryder said. Back

inside of his cave, Maximus sat thinking he had killed Chase and Marshall. But, they had lived. With a little help from their friends.

* * *

Thanks For All Of Your Support! This Is Not The Last Chapter! The Next Could Be Uploaded Tomorrow! See You Later!


	5. The Kidnapping

Hey Guys! Welcome Back To Not Alone. Hope You Enjoy It! Please Review!

* * *

Chase had to be brought back to the hospital for surgery. His rib had broken again, and he had broke a paw. The good news was, he was out of the hospital almost immediately after he was ushered in.

By then, Maximus had discovered that Chase and Marshall had lived through the fire. But then he realized that there was still something goo that had come out of it. The lookout was gone. Nothing but

wreckage remained. He smiled to himself, plotting yet another wicked plan. It was time to resort to hostages. Both of the girl pups were going to pay. Skye and Everest was it? He laughed a dark evil

laugh to himself. Back at the Paw Patrol, they sat down in the yard in front of the lookout. The wreckage had been excavated. Nothing remained but singed grass that was now growing back. Chase had

just arrived back, and Marshall, Rocky, Everest, Skye and him were playing. Zuma and Rubble were asleep next to Ryder. The pups played game in the grass for a while, before it got dark, and Skye

brought up the subject that they were all dreading talking about. "Where are we gonna stay tonight? Our pup houses are wrecked and gone." Skye said in a worried tone. She began to cry. All of the pups

were starting to get a little bit scared about sleeping outside. Chase moved over to comfort her. Meanwhile, on the other side of them Everest began to break down as well. "Its gonna be okay, Everest."

Marshall said to her. "Yah. he's right Skye." Chase agreed with Marshall. "Nothing's gonna get you. Marshall, Rocky and I will guard." "We will?" Marshall asked. Chase rolled his eyes at him. "Okay fine,

Rocky and I will guard." All of the pups laughed. Zuma and Rubble woke up, and the pups decided to have dinner. They all went down to Mr. Porter's restraunt. In one booth, sat Chase, Marshall

Rocky, and Ryder. In the other booth the other 4 pups sat. Chase and Rocky each ordered Spaghetti with meatballs. Skye and Everest ordered Shrimp. Ryder ordered a taco, and Marshall ordered

a plate of mini pancakes with orange juice, earning a laugh from the other pups. It grew harder when Marshall started drooling and talking about how delicious they were going to be. Chase's side hurt

after that. Ryder broke the silence. "So pups, were gonna have to sleep outside tonight." "We know!" Every single pups answered back to him. The waiter came with their food, and Marshall started

bouncing up and down in his seat. Marshall was the last to finish, because he took so long with each of the 10 pancakes, savoring every bite. When they had finished, Ryder payed an astounding

$50 for everything Marshall had eaten. "Gee thanks Marshall!" Ryder said in a sarcastic tone as he payed. "Heh heh, sorry Ryder." Marshall grinned. The pups all headed back to the lookout's yard.

All of the pups but Chase, Marshall, and Rocky fell asleep, keeping their promise to the girls to guard. They each started to drift off, when they heard the sound of crunching leaves. Turning around, they

saw Maximus. "What do you want?" Chase said harshly. "Oh not much, except your skins on my wall!" he said with a toothy smile. He lunged at them. Chase thought the pups and Ryder would wake up,

but they were out cold. "Your outnumbered Maximums!" Rocky screamed at him. He lunged at Rocky throwing him down and at the same time knocking him out. Next was Marshall he dove at him,

sinking his knife like claws into his chest. Marshall fell down clutching the wound. Chase stared in awe at the two unconscious pups in front of him. Maximums dove. Chase threw his arms up in self

defense, but Maximus hit him good. He looked down at the pool of blood in front of him. Then he blacked out. Ryder yawned, awoke and realized that he had been sleeping in a pool of blood! He jumped

up and trailed it over to Chase. Chase, Marshall, and Rocky were out cold, and bleeding. Ryder picked Chase up in his arms and rushed over to Katie's clinic. He couldn't feel the dogs heartbeat. The

door was locked, however Ryder was desperate. He kicked the door and the glass shattered. Katie came over to him and glanced down at Chase. Katie burst into tears at the sight of Chase. She

carefully lifted him onto the medic table, and got to work. Ryder left and came back with Marshall and Rocky. Katie had examined Chase, and when Ryder got back, she told him the news. "He's alive,

barely." she said. Ryder broke down then, happy that Chase hadn't died. He went back to wake Zuma and Rubble. However on his way there, he noticed something very wrong. Skye and Everest were

gone. Ryder felt sick to his stomach. When he got back to Katie's clinic, Marshall and Rocky were awake, and sitting with blankets on them. "Uh, pups." Ryder said to them. "I think Skye and Everest

were taken by Maximus." Rocky stared in awe, and Marshall fainted. "Of course" Ryder thought to himself. The pups all set up a camp with tents, so that they could sleep better, while meanwhile

Katie continued to work on Chase's wounds. The next day, Chase regained consciousness, however the pain was making it hard for him to comprehend anything. Katie nursed his wounds for a couple

hours, until he could focus on things. He hadn't broken any paws, so he could still walk without crutches or a wheelchair. When Chase was healthy enough to leave Katie's clinic, he walked back

to the Paw Patrol's camp just fine, until Ryder told him the Everest and Skye had been captured. That might not have been the best idea, cause Chase nearly had a heart attack. When he steadied

himself, he went and lied down for a while. Night time approached, and everyone was asleep, but Chase and Marshall. Chase walked over to Marshall. "Marshall!" he whispered. "Let's go get Skye

and Everest." Marshall agreed instantly, and the two pups set out to try and find skye.

* * *

Wow Guys! Thanks So Much! I Am Now Doing 1000 + Word Chapters! Please Review! Cya Later!


	6. The Injury

Chase and Marshall made their way through the streets of adventure bay, asking people if they had seen Skye and Everest. They searched everywhere in the city but could not find them anywhere. Next

they checked near the beach. Not a trace was found anywhere, and Marshall started worrying that they would never see them again. He whimpered. "It's ok Marshall! We'll find them. Maybe they're in the

forest? Chase comforted Marshall. "Let's get going" Marshall responded. The two pups dashed off the beach, and threw the streets of Adventure Bay, until they found the entrance to the forest. They

took the first step into the darkness. By now, morning had come and Ryder and the pups had realized that Chase and Marshall had left. Ryder knew that they had gone after Skye, but he didn't think

they would run off by themselves. "Pups! We're gonna go try and find Chase and Marshall." Ryder announced to the remaining pups. They all jumped into their vehicles, and set off down the road.

It was nearing 12:00 when Rocky picked up their sent, and tracked it down all the way to the forest. "I don't like forests!" Rubble cowered and covered his eyes. They followed Rocky forward for a while

before the scent got stronger. "I think they're just up ahead!" Rocky said. Chase and Marshall were still hiking through the forest, when they heard a noise behind them. They turned around to see Rocky

burst through the bushes with Ryder and the rest of the pups not far behind. "Glad we found you!" Ryder told the pups. Rocky gave Marshall and Chase their pup packs back. The pups had started

to set up camp for the night. Marshall and Rocky were out getting firewood, Ryder and Chase were setting up tents, and Zuma and Rubble were preparing a dinner for them. When Marshall and Rocky

got back from collecting firewood, the tents had been set up and dinner was made. Within a few minutes, the fire was roaring, and the pups were eating summer. Zuma and Rubble had really outdone

themselves. They made pork sandwiches, and Marshall declared it as the best thing he had ever eaten, aside from the pancakes he had the day before. To Chase, it seemed to have been a lifetime ago

when he had sat at the restaurant with his friends and Skye. He started to cry out of the blue. Marshall joined him after a while. The pups didn't even have to ask. They knew that depression had struck

them hard. After a while Chase and Marshall couldn't take it anymore. They walked into their tent, where Rocky was all ready asleep, with there hearts throbbing through their chests. Marshall's heart

shattered when he remembered the times when Everest was over for a mission and he would blush like crazy, only to be teased by Chase and Rocky. "Maximus ruined everything that I loved!" Marshall

told himself. He missed the way things were. When the Paw Patrol was called out for a mission, and then they would celebrate afterwards. Near the present, Marshall's and Chase's life had gotten a lot

more complicated. "I just wish things could go back to the way they were!" Chase told himself before he fell asleep. In the morning, neither Marshall nor Chase had quite recovered from the events of the

night before. They packed up the camp, and headed farther into the forest. At about 3:00 Chase picked up Skye's scent. He and the rest of the Paw Patrol sprinted through the forest for a while more,

until they saw the remains of a past camp. They could tell that it was Maximus's. They lost the scent a short while after that. Time had moved unbelievably quick, and it was all ready 9:00. They sat up a

camp again. The same procedures followed up until dinnertime, when Zuma's and Rubble's cooking once again hit a new high. They had chicken sandwitches. Each one of them thought they were

unbelievably delicious. That night, they each told stories. Marshall had the most turns, because the pups could not get enough of his. They were always the funniest compared to the rest of the stories

that the other pups had told. In the morning, they walked for a long while, before Chase once again caught a scent, except this time it was Everest. They followed it for a while, before finding a cave.

Looking around the side of the cave, they could see light coming from the other end. They each new they had found Maximus's cave. Without a word being said, they each entered the cave. Maximus

was lying down in the corner, awaiting the pups to show up. As the Paw Patrol stormed into the cave, Maximus jumped up. "So I see you finally made it." He sneered, and then stepped forward, preparing

to fight. Surprisingly enough, Rocky was the first one to step up. He and Maximus stared each other down for a second, before Rocky engaged. Diving forward he scratched Maximus across the chest.

Little streaks of blood could be seen down dripping down the side of his face. He charged Rocky down, throwing him down before he had a chance to react. Rocky got up and spit blood, before backing

away from Maximus. Next into the fight was Marshall. He jumped up and ran over to Rocky's side. They both thought that Maximus would surely lose in a 2v1 fight. Maximus held out just fine. Rocky and

Marshall got some good hits on him, but none of them could match the sheer strength of Maximus. Finally, he grabbed Rocky and threw him down, preparing to kill Marshall. Finally, Chase could

comprehend what was happening. He jumped in front of Marshall, and ended up getting his flesh torn of his back. Blood gushed out. Now Marshall and Rocky joined Zuma and Rubble, cowering behind

Ryder's feet. Maximus charged chase again, once again dealing a great amount of damage. Chase got up, barely fazed. "As long as blood flows through my body, and there is strength in my bones,

I will defend them!" Chase said. Now Skye was worried. She knew Chase was going to get mauled. "Chase! Get out of there now!" She pleaded with him. Marshall stepped back into the fight. Maximum

tried to throw Marshall into a pointed stone that was sticking out of the ground. Chase caught Marshall and threw him out of the cave. Maximus delivered one more blow with his paw, knocking Chase

into the wall, breaking several ribs. He stood up, as though he hadn't been hurt, and threw Maximus so hard, he sailed across the cave, and hit his head. He blacked out. Seeing that everyone wasn't

injured, Chase finally sank to the ground, into a pool of his own blood. Marshall rushed over to him, and seeing that he was unconscious, he walked over to Skye and Everest's cages. With one swift

kick they broke open. Marshall hugged Everest. Skye rushed over to Chase's body and started to cry into his chest. The rest of the Paw Patrol stared in awe. Finally they decided to leave the cave and

head back home. They seemed to make much better time on the way back through the forest, and they got back before midnight. Ryder took Chase to the hospital, knowing that Katie wouldn't be able

to do a thing about his injuries. The doctors immediately rushed Chase into surgery. The next morning, Ryder came back and told them that Chase was in a coma, and they didn't know when he would

wake up. The rest of the day, the pups tried to enjoy themselves, but weren't very successful. Night approached, and the pups started getting ready for bed. As Marshall sat in his bed that night

things began to go through his head. He was angry with Maximus. Why did Maximum always have to pick fights with them. He just wanted his old life back. His blanket began to get wet, and he clutched

his teddy bear in his hand. Maximum had taken his spirit, his energy, and had injured his best friend without a second thought. Why hadn't he been hit? Why hadn't he been killed? Marshall knew that

if he had died, Chase would have been extremely upset, so at least Chase hadn't died yet. As the dalmatian fell asleep he wondered. Would things ever be the same?

* * *

Thanks For Reading My Newest Chapter! :D Cya Later! Please Review!


	7. The Dream

Marshall woke up at around 6:00. He frowned, missing the usual waking call of the police pup. He remembered that day when he had covered his head with his pillow. He chuckled to himself sadly. Ryder

approached the pups with their breakfast. As usual Rubble's stomach growled, however it didn't get the usual laughter. A tension hung in the air that no one dared to break. Finally Marshall asked Ryder,

"Is there any sign of when Chase will wake up yet?" he asked. Ryder smiled gently. "They know that it won't be more than a few months. They also know that he will live, but his injuries were quite severe.

It was a miracle he managed to knock Maximus out, otherwise we would all be dead." Marshall was happy that Chase was alive, but would miss him during the duration of a month. Everest walked over

to him and comforted him. Skye just laid in the grass, lonely. Rocky noticed and went over to her. "Are you okay Skye?" he asked. "Yah. I just miss Chase." she said with a sad smile. Through the course

of the day, the tension still hung in the air. The pups managed to have a little fun, but it didn't last. They were all depressed. The day flew by, and soon it was night again. Marshall went to bed, and began

to cry. All of the pups heard him and soon joined in. Marshall knew that he wasn't alone anymore. It wasn't just his and Chase's fight anymore. The Paw Patrol was going to help them get Maximus back to

the pound. Maximus awoke later that day, not severely injured, but he had lost a lot of blood. He grunted, and all ready knew that his plan to kidnap the girl pups had failed. He had run out of ideas.

He spent the next hour thinking, until he realized something. Chase had been severely injured, and was now in a coma. Now all Marshall had to do was get in an "accident" and he would be home free

to kill their friends. He chuckled to himself before heading back into the cave and got his screw driver. Now all he needed to do was loosen the bolt on the brake fluid of Marshall's fire truck. He chuckled

to himself, before heading off in the direction of the lookouts remains. The next morning, the pups went to visit Chase. Unfortunately, Maximus had all ready done his part, and now Marshall's fire truck had

no way to stop. He arrived at a stop sign just after leaving the lookout. He punched the brake pedal harder and harder, unable to stop. Marshall realized that he was going to crash, and before he did, he

ducked his head down to prevent impact from killing him. He hit a tall skyscraper, causing it to shake. Marshall was thrown up by the force, but his seat belt automatically tightened. Thank god Ryder

new a lot about hi-tech. Blood stained the seat and truck everywhere. The last thing he remembered before passing out, was Rocky and Ryder rushing over to him. He knew that he would be brought

to the hospital, where Chase sat in the bed, completely unaware of the world around him. When he awoke, he sat in a bed next to Chase, who had a special mask on that was allowing him to breathe.

Marshall saw Ryder and the rest of the Paw Patrol get up and walk over to him when he woke up. Everest got onto the bed and hugged Marshall. "Ow!" Marshall said as she crushed his broken leg.

But he just chuckled. It hadn't hurt as much as he had said. Skye walked over and got inside the bed next to Chase. Rocky just sat there. "Marshall, we looked at your fire truck to try and see what

happened, and it seems that someone has tampered with your break fluid." Marshall just groaned. "Does he have to injure someone new every day!" Marshall said. The rest of the pups chuckled sadly at

this remark. Marshall finally realized the pain that he was in. He laid back on the pillow, beginning to slip out of consciouness. He had a strange dream that night. In his dream, he stood aside the hospital

bed, watching Skye and Rocky cry over the bed. He walked over, and realized that Chase was dead. Skye was bawling her eyes out while Rocky comforted her. He tried to talk to them, but they didn't

seem to be able to hear him. Skye and Rocky walked away from the bed, and Marshall saw that Chase was just lying there. It was… strange. Marshall awoke with a start, in the hospital bed. Everest sat

by his side, and Chase sat on his other side, with Skye next to him. He realized that it had just been a nightmare. He tried to figure out what had woken him up. He looked over to the machine next to

Chase. It started to beep faster and faster. He woke up Skye and Everest, and they watched, bewildered at the machine. It got faster and faster, until it reached it's peaking point, before dying back down.

Next to them, a loud groan emitted from the mouth of the shepherd. His eyes opened, and all three of the pups stared in astonishment at him. "Chase?" Marshall questioned. "The shepherd tried to

respond but seemed to weak to do so. He once again tried to talk, but slipped out of consciousness. "Did that just happen!" they all said. "Umm, I guess?" Marshall responded. The pups agreed to call

Ryder in the morning and tell him that Chase had awoken from his coma. The pups fell back asleep after a while. Chase was in a dream. He stood in a room, and saw Marshall, Rocky, and Skye sitting

next to his hospital bed. He walked over, and under further investigation, saw that he was dead. He staggered backwards, and awoke sweating. He looked around him, and saw the other pups sleeping

next to him. He decided not to wake them. He would talk to them when the morning came. He fell asleep, to the searing pain in his body.

* * *

Hey Again Guys! Sorry For The Long Upload Time. School Work Got Out Of Hand... New Chapter Coming Soon!


	8. The Backstory

Hey Guys! This Is Just A Little Update Chapter! It Mostly Wraps Around Maximum's Past

* * *

The shepherd struggled to sleep, barely coping with the pain. He awoke, relieved that his head had stopped throbbing, and his leg wasn't bothering him as much. He looked over at the clock beside the

bed. It read 6:32 AM. The shepherd tried to fall back to sleep, when he heard a noise, and turned around. He saw that Marshall was awake. Marshall sat up, and realized that Chase had awakened too.

The pain Chase had came back, and his head started throbbing again. Marshall just noticed Chase, and started talking rapidly.

"Hi! Your awake! What's it like to be in a coma! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Marshall said as he had to stop

"Umm, hi Marshall…" Chase replied weakly. "How long have I been… asleep?"

"Well, about a month." Marshall said to Chase.

"How much pain are you in?" Marshall asked the shepherd.

"Quite a lot" Chase trailed off, and started to slip out of consciousness.

Now, the other pups woke up just long enough to see Chase's head fall onto the pillow.

"Awww, we missed the action!" Skye pouted.

"Not that much happened Skye, but from what I can tell, he's still in a lot of pain." Marshall told her.

"Well I still wanted to see him" Skye continued to protest.

"That's enough Skye." Everest said to Skye with a annoyed look on her face.

"Well, what do we do now?" Marshall asked the girls.

"We could call Ryder." Everest replied.

"Ok, let's do it!" Marshall said as he called Ryder on his collar.

"Ryder here, how's it going Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder! Chase is awake!" Marshall said eagerly.

"Im on my way!" Ryder responded, and then a small click told the pups that he had hung up.

The pups settled back down into the bed to wait for Ryder to arrive.

"I sure hope Maximus is done for a while…" Marshall thought to himself.

* * *

Maximus had by now gone over to whatever was left of the lookout to check on what was going on. He saw a tent pitched up, and some food inside. The pups and Ryder seemed to be gone.

He walked inside the tent and looked around. He grabbed all of the food and water that they had, and decided to relocate his base. He went about a hundred yards into the forest so that he could still see

the tent. Then he climbed a tree and set himself up. He build a small fire and threw some wood on the fire. As he watched the flames roar, he thought back to his past.

* * *

 _It was about 3 years earlier, and Maximum was a young pup full of life and adventure._

 _"When are you ever going to start taking life more seriously?" his mother scolded him while he ate his breakfast._

 _"I don't know mother." the young pup replied with a smile._

 _His mom just smiled at the young pup and shook her head. His dad didn't think as highly of his spirit as his mom, and would constantly get on him about things. Maximus had just gone off for the day to_

 _go play at the pup park for the day. He looked around the park and walked over to the edge of the forest. He looked in there and saw a rabbit. He ran threw the forest chasing the rabbit all the way. He got_

 _closer and close, until he tripped on a vine, and a log crashed down on top of him. When he woke up a couple hours later, he wandered back to the pup park. There, a couple of pups found him, and he_

 _was taken to his house where his mom treated his injuries. His dad stood with a disapproving glare in the corner of the room. Eventually he could walk again without pain. That night during dinner, he_

 _was playing with his food, and he accidentally catapulted a hot meat into his dad's face as he was carrying 3 huge platters of food into the room. He dropped them all and they broke. The glass cut him._

 _"That's it!" he screamed._

 _He picked up Maximus and tossed him out the door._

 _"You've gone to far boy! Have fun with your adventures now!"_

 _Maximum's mother tried to get through the door._

 _"Max! I'm coming for you!" she cried._

 _She couldn't get through maximums father, and he slammed the door shut on his face. It began to storm as Maximum trudged off into the darkness._

* * *

Sorry For The Lack Of Updates Guys! I Broke My Right Arm, And It Was Hard To Find Time To Write! Thanks For Your Ongoing Support


	9. The Ride Home

Hey Guys! Sorry To Leave You Hanging, But Let's Cut To The _Chase._ xD

* * *

Marshall and the other pups waited patiently for what seemed like hours, before finally Ryder appeared out of his ATV.

"How's it going pups?" Ryder asked the three dogs in the lobby.

"Well, Chase is out of his coma, but unconscious right now." Skye replied.

The pups and Ryder walked inside the hospital and past the desk, to the elevator.

As Ryder eased the door open, the other pups held their breath. They all let the air out of their mouths soon later. Chase was still unconscious.

"Well, at least he's alive!" Marshall stated.

"Yah, I guess you right." came Skye's voice.

Ryder walked over to the bed of his favorite pup. He couldn't believe this had happened to Chase. One day it was nice and peaceful, and the

next the Paw Patrol seemed to be at war. He still didn't care. Things were going to be better. He'd just have to protect the pups a little more.

He heard the door open behind him and soon a doctor walked in.

"Hello Ryder! I suppose Chase's short coma has ended." The doctor said.

"Yes it has doctor." Ryder's reply was.

The Doctor chuckled. "Just call me Josh from now on!"

Marshall was the one to reply. " Ok! Hi Josh!"

Everyone shared a chuckled at this.

"I don't suppose you'd like to go back to the lookout pups." Ryder asked them all.

Skye snuck a quick glance at Chase. She sighed.

"Let's get out of here!" Skye said enthusiastically.

Everyone cheered. Even Josh.

* * *

Maximus had tears in his eyes. Maybe he was doing this for the wrong reason. There was two things that he had ever wanted to do since then.

Eliminate Chase and Marshall, and find his family.

They were now flowing freely down his cheeks. More memories came flooding back.

"Maximus! time to go to bed!" Maximus's moms voice ran out through the house.

"Okay mom!" Maximus shouted from the living room where he pushed a toy truck on the floor. He chuckled and raced off.

As he arrived at his bedroom he asked his mom a question. "Can you sing me my favorite song?" he asked.

His moms voice filled the room as she sang the song _Hello_ by _Adele_

* * *

 _Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

 _To go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Hello, how are you?_

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

 _It's no secret that the both of us_

 _Are running out of time_

 _So hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Ooooohh, anymore_

 _Ooooohh, anymore_

 _Ooooohh, anymore_

 _Anymore_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

* * *

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Maximus poured his eyes out as he recalled the memory.

Chase awoke with a start, breathing heavily. Looking next to him, he noticed his clock read 12:47. He groaned. Why had he had to wake up

now! In the middle of the night. As he started

to lay back down a searing pain filled his body. It dissipated quickly, but it had still hurt a lot. He fell back asleep to the soft pain in his leg.

When Chase awoke again his clock read 7:23.

His doctor opened the door soon after, and was surprised to find the pup waiting for him.

"Hi Josh! Can I go home now?" Chase asked eagerly.

Josh called Ryder on his phone. He turned back to Chase. "He's on his way!" he said to the overexcited pup.

Soon Ryder showed up and Chase eagerly jumped onto the ATV. He smiled all the way down the road. "I'm going home!" was all that rang

through his head.

* * *

See you guys later! New chapter this weekend! That's A promise! :D


	10. The Dance Contest

Hey Guys! I'm Back Again, With Another Chapter! I Sure Have Learned A Lot About Formatting My Chapters Right! :D I Will Try My Best To Get A Chapter Out

Every Sunday And Wednesday! Without Any More Waiting, Here My Newest Chapter.

* * *

As Ryder drove towards the spot where their tent was pitched he didn't have the heart to tell Chase that Maximus had attacked yet again.

"Has anything important happened back at the lookout?" Chase asked.

"Well, I have good news, and I have bad news." Ryder replied.

"Okay…"

"Well, first off the lookout is being restored."

Chase barked with joy! He was getting his home back.

"Don't get to excited Chase. There's been another attack. All of our food has been stolen, and I bet you can bet is behind this."

Chase groaned. Maximus ruined everything. Chase wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. A silence wrapped around them as they drove on.

* * *

The other pups had by now learned that all of their food had gone missing, but they were playing until Ryder got back with Chase.

"Can't catch me!" Skye said to Rocky, who was currently _It_ in their game of tag.

He laughed, as he looked for an easier target. His eyes locked on Marshall.

"Im coming for you!" he yelled.

Marshall turned and bolted. Rocky had by now realized that the dalmatian was quite a bit faster than he had thought.

"Heh! Can't catch me!" Marshall gloated.

"Watch out dude!" Zuma said to the other pup.

"To late.." Rubble said.

Marshall slammed into the other pups, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"I think I broke my everything!" Rubble said from the bottom of the pile.

The pups shared a laugh at this. At this point, a noise was heard from the road. Everest's snowmobile came into view.

"Hey pups!"

Marshall was the first to reply. "Hi Everest!"

Skye rolled her eyes at this.

"What should we play next dudes?" Zuma asked the rest of them.

"How about we have a pup pup boogie tournament!" Rocky suggested.

This idea was instantly accepted, as all of the pups raced off into the lookout.

Once inside, Rocky started up the machine, and the tournament began. The first round was Rubble against Zuma.

"Im gonna crush you dude!" Zuma stated confidently.

Rubble didn't reply. He just stared at the screen.

Moments later, the game started. Both pups were doing good at the moment.

Once Zuma's least favorite move came up, it was all over. Zuma fumbled again and again, however Rubble's feet were like lightning

The round ended with Rubble triumphing.

The next round would be Rocky against Skye.

Most of the other pups knew this game was going to be an absolute blowout.

The round started, on Rocky's favorite song. Both pups hadn't missed a beat.

The final notes were approaching. Rocky was starting to get tired.

The last move was up. And Rocky missed it.

"Dang it!" Rocky yelled.

The other pups shared a laugh at his expense.

The final round was Everest against Marshall. Marshall started blushing heavily.

* * *

The song _You Don't Know Your Beautiful_ By _One Direction_ started playing. Marshall was now red as a strawberry.

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or,

Don't need make up

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know oh-oh!

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh-oh!

You don't know you're beautiful oh-oh!

That's what makes you beautiful!

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh-oh!

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh-oh!

You don't know you're beautiful oh-oh

That's what makes you beautiful!

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful oh-oh

That's what makes you beautiful!

* * *

Let's just say the match was close. Neither pups missed a beat.

But at the end, it was the fire pup who triumphed.

The game has chosen a random winner, and it had ended up to be Marshall.

The pups celebrated the winners by high living.

They turned around at the sound of a door, to reveal the police pup.

* * *

Hey Guys! I Threw This Little Chapter Together Just To Give You Guys Something To Read! Cya Later! :D


	11. The Final Stand

_Hey Everyone! I Told Myself I Would Update When **Regrets** Was, And It Was Today! Enjoy!_

* * *

The dizzy but, otherwise okay shepherd walked into the room, to find the rest of the pups playing what seemed to be a pup pup boogie tournament.

"Chase!" Skye said, as she ran over to him and hugged him.

Marshall followed her and did the same. Chase winced each time. He had still not fully recovered from the intense pain of the devil dog.

Chase looked at the paper he saw Rocky holding. It looked like the winners had turned out to be Everest and Marshall in a tie.

Chase snuck a quick look at the dalmatian. He was glancing at Everest and blushing. Marshall caught Chase's eye, and immediately looked away.

"Pups, I thinks it's about time you guys get on going to bed."

All of the pups shared a good yawn, before stalking to the door of the newly repaired lookout and into their pup houses.

Ryder stopped the police and fire pups, and began questioning.

"If you two see Maximus again, I want you to come get me." Ryder said eyes cutting into the two dogs.

"Okay Ryder." The two pups said in a depressed tone.

The ten year old bent down to give each of the dogs a pat, before he went back into the lookout and up to his bedroom.

* * *

Chase was restless. He couldn't manage to fall asleep.

He got out of his pup house and into the cool night air.

He walked over to the pup house of the fire pup.

"Marshall!" he said softly.

The door immediately burst open and the pup exited silently.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Marshall asked the other dog.

"Sure," Chase replied.

The two of them started off down the path into town.

They walked past Mr Porter's bakery.

"Do you think Maximus will ever change?" The younger fire pup stated.

The shepherd replied, "I believe with a little guidance he could be steered in the right way."

The two pups past the town hall. They walked by the bay.

They started back across the bridge to the lookout, when Chase suddenly started talking.

"Marshall, what is that?" he asked the spotted pup.

When Marshall looked closely into the forest he was a dim glow.

Chase barely muttered it. "Maximus…"

* * *

The two of them set off into the forest at a run. They knew what Ryder had said, but frankly neither pup really cared.

As they came close to the approaching glow they could see the form of a cave made out.

They saw the sleeping form of their enemy on his rock hard stone bed.

The clumsy pup, of course just had to step on a stick.

The wolf mix shot up immediately, growling.

"God, dangit!" Marshall yelled.

The largest dog immediately sprung at them.

The agile rescue dogs easily dodged. The fight raged on, occasionally an ear was bitten, or a dog was scratched.

Maximus finally got an attack on Marshall, when he faked on Chase and dove all over the Dalmatian.

The only thing in the shepherds eyes was anger.

Blood flew through the air as Marshall was ripped to pieces.

The loudest growl that Maximus had ever heard emitted from the police pups mouth.

"You've made on fatal mistake, Maximus."

"And what would that be?"

The shepherd responded confidently, "You messed with my family."

He sprang upon his pray, bloodlust and instincts taking over the shepherd.

Maximus was equally mad, as he lunged repeatedly at the smaller pup.

The fight that followed took place for minutes, before finally, the shepherd gave up.

He sank to his knees, pain suddenly surging through him.

The last thing he saw was was the taunting eyes of the wolf mix, before blood loss caused him to pass out.

* * *

Ryder woke up, feeling more refreshed than usual. He looked at his alarm clock. 11:30!

The police pup usually woke everyone up at 8:00!

The other pups never woke up without Chase's help.

He walked outside of the lookout, and yelled out.

"Pups! It's eleven thirty! Time to wake up!"

All of the pups immediately sprang up.

"Eweven Thirty dude?" Zuma questioned.

Ryder shrugged.

He counted all of the pups, before he realized it.

"Has anyone seen Chase and Marshall?" the boy questioned.

The pups immediately started glancing around.

Skye glanced in the direction of the forest, and heard a call for help.

* * *

XD Hope You Guys Enjoyed! I'll Have A New Chapter Up In Two Weeks Maximum! Cya Later! XD


	12. The End

_Hey Guys! It's Me! I'm Alive! I Know How Bad The Ending Of This Story Was, So I Put Together Another One! Enjoy!_

* * *

In nothing but utter blind panic they ran, almost flew through the darkness of trees.

They couldn't waste any time.

They knew that if they didn't get there, then Maximus would finally win.

And they couldn't let that happen.

It would mean the end of everything they cared about.

Nothing would get in their way.

Like moths, nothing could stop them from charging towards the fire.

The light was growing, and soon it would be close enough to enter.

* * *

Chase struggled to breathe. He coughed out more and more blood.

He couldn't see straight and was pretty sure he'd dislocated his knee and had concussion.

Marshall wasn't doing any better.

The once happy eyes of the Dalmatian were drooping.

His ears seemed to have been cut in half and glued back together.

And all around his body he was drenched in blood.

Chase knew unless a miracle came to their aid, death was inevitable.

Then it hit him. He hadn't woken up the rest of the Paw Patrol!

Which meant that they would have noticed he was gone.

Then his hope fell, smacking back into the ground. How on earth would they find him here.

He felt a dust wave of dizziness before he smacked back into the stoney cold prison of rock.

Maximus seemed to have gone for a while, leaving them on the ground.

He knew they couldn't escape. Heck, even they knew they couldn't escape.

* * *

The Paw Patrol could see the inside of the cave now.

The bright yellow glow of firelight shown from inside the cave.

They stepped carefully trying not to alert anyone of their presence.

They didn't hear anything at all, standing outside the cave.

Skye poked her head around the wall. Nothing.

She motioned for the rest of them to follow her, and she started inside the cave.

In the corner they saw two, seemingly lifeless bodies of their friends.

They picked up speed over to them.

Ryder checked for Marshall's pulse.

"He's alive!" he alerted the rest of the Paw Patrol.

He then checked Chase.

"They're both alive!" he muttered.

All of the pups did a quick sigh of relief.

A noise behind them made them wish they weren't there, as the huge wolf mix towered over them.

With no time for comments, he lunged, barely missing Ryder's leg, but trampling Rocky.

Rubble raced over and smashed into Maximus, knocking him off.

"I'm fine!" Rocky called out over the growl of Maximus.

The pups and Ryder tried to flank Maximus.

They knew he was obviously about ten times as powerful as them, but they had more people.

Ryder motioned with his head and they all rushed forward.

Maximus tossed off an oncoming Zuma, and threw down an unsuspecting Skye.

Skye looked a little shaken up, but both could still fight.

They had to try a different strategy. They all knew that flanking was the best option.

They kept circling around him looking for an opportunity.

Maximus seemed to be getting dizzy, when Ryder flew in. Knocking Maximus off balance.

Ryder got a good hit on Maximus before his arm was turned red.

He was flung to the wall, and didn't move.

Ryder looked down at his pup pad.

He quickly tapped in a sequence of buttons.

"Everest! I need you he called out."

"I'm on my way Ryder!" she returned.

Ryder lay down, trying to cradle his arm, which seemed to be in horrible condition.

They kept going, flanking him until he looked dizzy before one of them charged.

The next one flung over was Zuma, who smacked into a wall and was out cold.

The sound of a vehicle parking alerted everyone to the arrival of Everest, who had brought Marshall's EMT gear.

She took out some gauze and started working on Ryder's arm.

When she was finished, she rushed over to Zuma, checking for a pulse.

He was just unconscious. She brought him over to Ryder before she joined the battle herself.

Maximus knew he wouldn't be able to do anything against the forces if more of them kept coming.

He ran threw the circle knocking Rocky over, and stopped at Ryder, before grabbing the Pup Pad.

He smashed it on the ground, and moved back towards the other pups.

It looked like he was on the offense now.

He charged Rocky again. He was in the same state as Zuma.

Rubble pulled out his shovel, trying to hit Maximus with it.

This only got him thrown down into the dirt.

He scrambled over to Ryder, with his newly broken paw.

Now all that remained was the girls. Maximus smiled, advancing on them, before he lunged.

They were both agile, which was good. He missed and lunged again. This time he caught Skye.

He smiled down at her, looking ready to kill.

He bared his teeth. Just as he was about to do it, an incredible blue force knocked him off of her.

When he recovered he saw the german shepherd on top of him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Chase taunted.

Maximus threw him off on lunged at Everest, pinning her down.

Chase, still recovering hoped for the best.

Marshall dashed up from his spot upon seeing Everest, and smashed into Maximus.

This seemed like it would almost be the end for Marshall, as he was thrashed by the bigger dog.

In the end it was Ryder, who dove onto Maximus, freeing the pups, and beating up Maximus.

When the time came, Ryder was thrown into a wall.

Maximus, laughing out heaps of blood shot off back into the black of the forest.

The pups didn't dare to break the silence.

Chase dared to talk, as he pressed the button on the caller.

"911, what's your emergency?" he heard over the line.

"There's a signal fire in the Adventure Bay woods. Next to it is a cave. There are many injured people here."

"We'll be right there!" he heard over the line.

Chase dropped to the floor, content that it would be alright.

* * *

It turns out, everyone was going to be fine.

None of the dogs but Chase and Marshall had suffered anything more severe than major bruises, but the others were a different story.

Chase was right about one thing. He had a concussion. But he had only sprained his knee. The bad part, he had broken a paw and a rib, but he had survived.

Marshall's injuries weren't as bad. He had only suffered a broken rib and a dislocated paw, but still he had to stay in the hospital!

Ryder was the worst. His arm had been cut open but and he seemed to have suffered head trauma. This was exactly what it was.

He had a severe concussion and was told to get lots of rest and to take care of the pups well.

His arm was wrapped, and within a week all of the pups returned to the lookout.

When they got back, they were hit by a huge sense that it was not over.

Maximus was still out there, and let me tell you. He. Was. Not. Happy. **_To Be Continued_**

* * *

 _Thanks For Reading And Reviewing! It Means A Lot To Me! Cya Later Everyone!_


End file.
